Jinxed
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: What happens when you send Nico Di Angelo to a 'troubled school for teenagers' were the 24/7 caffeine high Leo Valdez currently attends? Randomness, trouble and a whole lot of awkwardness. T rated for swearing.


**A/N- Alrightie then, just a small A/N… firstly this is not set in demi-god/god/whatever you may call it world so well, there isn't any demi-gods, gods and monsters (apart from some characters *smiles*) Secondly, any characters that me use from PJO are all roundish the same age to make the story work… like 16/17… okay, and thirdly I'm from England and suffer with SCBB or as you can call it, seriously can't be bothered. As due to this and the fact when I started writing this, (2:00PM-ish…) I weirdly enough had a lack in energy to start learn the how the school system thingymabob worked over in the US… therefore me is using the UK system. Whay! Aka, making my life a ****_hell_**** of a lot easier! (That really was to clear up any confusion that may be caused… smile!) And well yeah, that's it from me ramblings! Enjoy!**

**(Well, that was a short… haha… yeah… (sorry again peeps!))**

**_-_- JINXED -_-_**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock- BRRIINNGG!

Waking up at 6:30AM is seriously not my cup of tea. Waking up at 6:30AM when you only had four hours of sleep as well also doesn't help the matter. But waking up at 6:30AM on a Monday morning for another day at hell, ahem school, defiantly is no way to start the day.

Especially when you happen to be a teenager called Nico Di Angelo.

School has never been anything other than hell for me. Ever since I stepped through the doors at primary school when I was five I knew that the sooner all this education shite finished, the better.

Back then though, when my sister Bianca Di Angelo was still alive at least I had something to look forward too at break times, a reason to remain in class. At break and lunch Bianca would always be there to look after me; she would make sure I was alright and wasn't the loner on the playground. Well, not being the loner to the fact at least my sister would occasionally check on me in the corner I would hide in. I learnt long ago the easiest way to survive to stay low, preferably somewhere dark, small, and unpopular such as behind the sports equipment shed. Well, it served its purpose, what more can I say?

That though was before high school; that was before my sister died and my mother, Maria Di Angelo past away, that was before I was sent to live with my father, Hades.

After that my life changed, most likely for the worst. I was no longer that nervous, behaving little 'angel' as my primary school teachers had said but that anti-social nightmare that people stayed clear of. Hell, maybe it was for the better.

BRRIINNGG!

Oh, damn it… looks like I nearly overslept… again… well, it's not like I would be missing anything.

Getting out of bed in the morning is probably the hardest task. Not only does it mean that I'm getting nearer to school, but leaving the warmth of the blankets to the freezer like atmosphere of the house for some reason isn't that inviting.

Another thing about my father, he doesn't seem to agree the fact people need heat. Proves that he is the cold-hearted bastard as always then. Always being an obnoxious snob because _'I own one of the 3 richest business, boy, I expect respect when I talk to you, is that understood?'- _tends to be one of the most common conversations between us. In fact I can't remember a time when he hasn't spoken that if we unfortunately cross paths in his house.

It's not my house and defiantly not my home. This is just a place where I sleep. There's no way this is my home. I guess living in a bloody mansion doesn't help matters either convincing people that you could give a damn about money. I guess also you would of thought I living in a bloody mansion would of meant that you would hardly ever cross paths, right? No. Hell, no. I swear Hades tracks me down every day just to make sure I know there's nothing I can do about it till I'm eighteen. That bastard. Only two more years left.

Well, today though should be the start of something new. Today is the day I start my 'new' school for 'troubled' kids. Aka, more people to annoy the fuck out of! Isn't it fun? …

It's a funny story behind I ended up having to be sent to this school though. You see at my old high school, Burnie Way High, I had this little, totally unfortunately (of course), incident. It wasn't my fault that I 'accidently' released the biology labs' pet snake… and it sort of bit the teacher… and even though her face was seriously hilarious is certainly wasn't fair that I got expelled for that… who am I kidding? I couldn't give a damn! Anyway, that why get to go to this 'new' school to learn to be 'good'. (yeah, right…)

Bring it on, Ridgeway High! Yeah…

BRRIINNGG!

Yep, that signals I'm going to be late.

Who cares? I surely don't.

I don't know what's more typical, the fact I woke up late, missed the bus or ended up getting dentation even before getting past my second lesson of today… probably the last, for some reason teachers just never know when to shut it.

After waking up, I had a matter of minutes to get ready. I found some random black jeans from the floor; thank the gods they happened to be clean, my favourite (slightly faded) skull top from on top of the dresser, black converse and my avatar jacket. It was a couple a sizes too big but it was something I never left home without, regardless of the weather. My mess of dark hair would just have to remain untidy for today, to be honest it was in need of a trim, it was getting a little long. After that, having the fact that I missed breakfast by a long shot, I dashed out, nearly forgetting my bag, and well, missed the bus by seconds. Unluckily though, one came every ten minutes so I couldn't skip a day and stay home. Like I would have wanted to stay home anyway; if I could get any more unluckier (if that's possible), it just happened to be a day when my father was home.

I wasn't _that_ late there… just 15 minutes or so… it's just my 'new' forum tutor Mr D just hated me from the second he looked up from his laptop. Well, in defence, I do think he hated _everyone_…

Mr D, as the receptionist had called him as I had collected my _lovely_ lessons timetable and got brief directions to my forum room, EN1- English room, just by my luck ended up as my forum tutor. Apon entering I gained two impressions. One- the kids I saw seemed the definitions of idiots, most were acting the ages of two years olds, some staring idiotically at my entrance and others… we will leave it at that shall we? Two- 'Mr D' seriously couldn't care less that I existed. He sat in his chair wearing bright, blue shorts and a purple tiger print shirt, probably already searching around for his next holiday to Greece. His dress style though… blinding, in other words. Proves the 'non-school uniform' theory… Back to reality I go.

"You're late." He partially spat at me as I carelessly walked through the doorway.

"Never…" I mumbled back, just out of ear shot, but to save my neck for the moment I kept from replying.

"What's your name child?" He growled.

"Di Angelo." Came a simply response only causing him to glare even more if it was possible. I gave him a small humourless smile back before returning to my usual emotionless expression. Oh the joy!

Returning his eyes back the screen he simply grunted, "Sit. Late tomorrow then dentation. You're lucky boy that it's your first day."

"Please, don't remind me…" I muttered silently while swiftly moving towards the back. It was pure luck that a spare seat remained in the corner there.

Yanking the seat out and slumping down into the plastic chair, I took in the surroundings. The room felt like somewhere a two year would go for day care. In other words; torture. The walls were painted bright purple along with the floor which was only a shade darker; inspiration posters lined the walls, the windows though were firmly locked and bolted along with cupboard behind Mr D. Meh, some people just are seriously dull. I stole another look at the supposed other 'troubled' kid cases that sat around. There was quite a range of head cases could be seen; depression, anger management (some guy look like he was about to throw a chair at someone's head), OCD, schizophrenia, pyromania… the list was endless.

And they said I had issues.

I guess though it was one group of friends that stood out from the rest, they sat over the other side of the class room, chatting endlessly, near the back as well. I didn't get a good look at them (not like I'm a stalker or anything…) before-

BRRIINNGG!

Whoopee! Headphones in + music on= zoned out = Heaven! And they said I had no idea what I was talking about!

The first lesson, maths had been well, maths. Our teacher, Miss Copper had nearly had a mental breakdown by the end of the lesson which was fun to watch. Well, I couldn't blame her, teaching algebra to a bunch of people who couldn't care less, except one girl, Annabeth Chase I believe (totally mad I say), isn't exactly easy…

Second lesson though, History hadn't gone as well as I hoped…

For once I hadn't been late; maybe that was what jinxed it. As soon as I had walked through the door I went to the back. Sitting at the front screams for you getting the firing end of people's attention. It wasn't really a large class, 20 or so, for the school, it only had about 400 students attending. By the time the last kid had walked through the door I had already zoned out. History is certainly not my forte. I leant back in my chair and careless shifted through my iPod music. Fortunately, I had downloaded some more songs, mainly Green Day and Fall Out Boy to keep me entertained.

What I failed to notice was that the teacher Chiron, as he preferred to be called by his first name, actually did care if you succeed in life… all I could say to that was… yeah, great…

"Nico Di Angelo, am I right?" Chiron, dressed in simple faded brown trousers and a tweed jacket stood now directly in font on my desk. I couldn't tell if he was angry, mad or furious.

"Yeah…" I answered, pulling out an earphone and looking up to meet his eyes. They were brown but much lighter than mine.

He uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest. "Do you realise that we are in a lesson Mr Di Angelo?" He kept a calm manner. This could mean two things; he doesn't care or, and more likely he's mad…

Never… "Yes." I kept emotionless, usually failing to display any emotion to the fact you really don't give a fuck that they're standing there works… sort of… gets you expelled quicker.

"Good. Now, would you care to explain why you found it okay to disrespect the rules of the classroom?" He asked in that same tone.

"How about I don't?" I finally snapped at him.

"Someone's got an attitude problem…" Some random guy called out followed by a round of snickers.

"Leo!" Some girl hissed and hit the boy next to her, who must have been Leo. He was a little like an elf; curly brown hair, mad grin, golden-brown eyes, slightly slanted ears and had a constant fidgeting problem. ADHD most likely.

"Mr Valdez, would you care to join Mr Di Angelo in dentation?" Fucking brilliant. I had to bite my tongue to hold back a wave of anger.

Leo looked over at me; his mad, 24/7 caffeine high face meeting my silent, furious expression. I swear if I had to sit in bloody dentation with an idiot like hi-

"I would _love_ to join little death boy in dentation sir!" He looked like he was about to have a fit from the caffeine high he was clearly on. His 'friends' next to him, face palmed from his dramatics. At least I wasn't the only one who thought this guy was nuts.

I was just the guy who gets to sit with _him_ in dentation.

I'm jinxed.

After our lovely history finished, I was out of there! Having learnt that I got a lunch time with a look alike elf it wasn't like I had anything to hang round for.

It was break now, a reason for me to find the library. Regardless of everything, getting lost in history, murder mystery always brightens my day. After a hike round the schools' buildings, climbing god knows how many staircases and following the endless tunnel system of corridor's I _finally_ found it.

LB1- library. _Never…_

The library itself, wasn't much to look at. The decoration and appearance was rather lacking, with the paint being to peel and the carpet well-worn. One small window at the far side of the room still remained, the rest were patched up with cardboard and bricks. That left the main source of lighting from the strip lights that flickered occasionally off and on. It was clear that once this used to be popular place to go… now only a few students sat on faded blue chairs, lost in a world of fiction. Rows and rows of dust covered shelves were cramped into the room, and even more books lined them. Due to this piles of books now filled up most of the free floor space.

A normal person may have been tempted to stay clear of the place. The main vibe that it gave of was creepy. I though am no normal person. This was basically heaven to me.

I shuffled past some rickety tables and some students and began searching for the mystery section. In didn't take too long to find. After that I was lost in the maze of books that surrounded me from the 6ft high book shelves on either side where I stood.

It was a pity that break couldn't have been longer because I only got a few precious moments of quiet in the corner which I found along with the read The Jupiter Myth, (Well it sounded interesting), before that blasted bell decided to ring…

BRRIINNGG!

I had to forcefully pull myself to my feet, reluctantly leave the book and slowly saunter off to my next lesson… which because of my luck was double Geography.

Did I forget to mention that Geography is certainly not either my forte…? I did? Well it is.

I didn't really mean to be that _late_ for the lesson… if I'm honest, they should have a better system so I could actually find it; and make it so it wasn't on the third floor. When I eventually got there, curtsied to a few purposely meant detours, I stepped through the door way 20 minutes late… Meh, who cares?

Um, the teacher…

As always…

I don't know what sight was worse, Mr D in those bright blue shorts or Mrs Spriddle, a stick shaped, 60 year old women, wearing something your grandma would wear… what didn't help was that her face looked like a car had just reversed into it.

"Late! You're late to my lesson, child!" She growled, but it came out in more of screech.

"Why, it does look like it doesn't it…?" I yawned in reply, hopefully, if I had any luck I could end up being expelled by the weeks end.

Her black, slit like eyes narrowed even further. "And you are?" She spat but continue before I could answer. "Nico Di Angelo. Hum, new kid." My name sounded like venom when she spoke. She turned towards the black board at the front. "Well, Nico. It seems the fit punishment here would be…" She pondered that for a moment. I didn't know why but my stomach twisted and wished just for a dentation. That was easier than having to write an essay out on rocks. As she turned, it looked like a attempted cruel, humourless smile took her lips. Judging by the classes reaction and because she now looked like a shrivelled up prune, this wasn't good. "… why don't was have you sit by Mr Valdez?" The class snickered.

You had to be kidding me…

I followed her glare to the far side to see the elfish boy grinning like an idiot to himself.

Oh whoopee, a double lesson sitting by _him… _could this day get any worse? Well, yes. You could have to work in partners-

"Today, class," she spat, "you will be working with the person sitting next to you." She turned an began etching into the board while students covered their ears to save themselves form losing their hearing.

I looked back over to where I was being forced to sit. Elfie was still grinning; noticing me staring he waved at me to come sit by him. If I were to say I wasn't tempted to turn round and walk then I would be lying. In fact I would have been the new definition in the dictionary for the word liar.

I crawled over and unwilling sat.

I would have started listening to some Green Day if _he_ hadn't got my iPod confiscated till the end of today. Looks like I'm going to have to write a new list of Reason to Kill Leo Valdez.

"Hi!" Leo whispered yelled over at me. Still grinning like an idiot.

I him tuned out from him.

"Hello…?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

I gave him a death glare before turning to face the front again.. Hell! Why not? This kid was basically the reason for my downfall for today.

Leo merely sat there grinning still. "I told you!" Valdez whispered to someone in front. They gave a short giggle.

You're not here! You're in a dark corner somewhe-

"It's Valdez," He held out his hand expecting me to shake, "Leo Valdez."

_Really? I would have never of guessed… *face palm _"If you had another brain, it would be totally alone." I whispered back and continue to glare forward.

He retreated his hand. And stay silent for a moment as Mrs Spriddle turned to glare at her class. She sneered when she saw me before whipping her head back round to continue her chanting.

"Looks like someone made a friend." Leo snickered nearly in my ear.

"Leo!" The girl in front briefly turned with caution. She had dark skin with a frizzy mess of copper hair and a small apologetic smile on her lips. "Sorry about Leo, he never knows when to shut it." She gave me a small smile again before turning back round.

"You don't say…" I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks Hazel…" Leo grumbled, and for a short second faked being upset before returning to his caffeine high.

"So Nico," He seemed to play with my name on his lips before smirking. "What ya in for?" If anything, elfie here really needed to learn how to whisper.

"None of your business." I growled.

"Ar, come on! Everyone's here for a reason!" He whined back.

I glared at him, he grinned wildly before smirking. This kid IS impossible.

"Do you understand the word shut up?" I asked dryly.

Leo snickered.

"If you're talking about Leo then, no." An answer came from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and came face to face with a raven haired boy, a little older than me, with sea green eyes. It was clear that he had been listening in from boredom, no doubt. Beside him sat a blonde with stormy grey eyes. I recognised her as Annabeth Chase, the only person I know who enjoys algebra.

She rolled her eyes at the boy next to her. "Percy shut it." She whispered.

A sad puppy dog expression came to life on his face, "Sorry Annie…"

"Don't call me that!" She whisper yelled at him, tapping the back of his head.

"I won't… Annie…" He grinned then as the blonde hit him again.

Beside me Leo sighed. "Love birds…" He mumbled faking interest in his pencil. They both then glared at him causing him to grin, once again, madly. "You know you love me really." He grinned.

"The day when that happens is when pigs fly." Annabeth glared at him.

"Agreed." The dark haired boy, Percy piped up.

"Perseus Jackson, the answer?" I turned to see Mrs Glare-a-lot unsurprising glaring at Percy.

Ha- sucker.

"Umm…."

"I thought so, one warning, another then dentation."

I swear that teachers just must have some random obsession with making students' lives a misery. I mean who even invented dentation? Just, seriously? What does it _really_ prove?

"Di Angelo?" She spat out pointing to some random question about limestone rocks on the board.

Seriously!?

"Dunno." I replied dryly once again.

"Don't know, what?" She growled almost.

"Dunno, don't give a damn." I replied plainly.

"Dentation!" She squealed, pointing an accusing wrinkled finger at me. "Lunch time tomorrow!" She snapped.

Oh, I love life. Really.

BRRIINNGG!

I never thought I would come to say this but, thank god!

Never in my whole entire high school life have I sat in a lesson as boring as Mrs Spriddles' class. I was glad to be out of there! Having to work with a caffeine high idiot seriously just made my day a hundred times better. (Note sarcasm)But guess what now? I now had _another wonderful_ 40 minutes of dentation with that hyper-active, caffeine high kid.

After nearly jumping out the doors I set about navigating back down the corridors. History was on the second floor somewhere… that meant possible delays if I accidently got lost somehow-

"Hey! Death kid! Wait up would ya?" Well, I wonder who _that_ could be, Valdez.

I continue walking, hopefully he would take the cue and well, leave me alone?

"Jeez, you walk too fast." Obviously no. A panting Valdez came to walk along side me. "You know, dentation isn't that fun!" He grinned, regaining his breath.

"You don't say." I drawled back.

"Leo! Stop being so annoying!" A quick glanced over my shouldered confirmed that Elfie's' little friends weren't far behind.

"I'm not!" Came a faked shocked voice. "I'm being friendly!"

"Nope, you're being annoying." The dopey voice of Percy Jackson spoke up. "Really annoying."

"Well it's not MY fault that I like being nice unlike some people." He grinned back to them then at me.

I blanked him and continued walking.

"Whoa, somebody's' cheery today!"

"And somebody needs to learn when to shut it." I growled in response to that.

Elfie disappeared for a second. I hear a few whispers and the dainty voice of girl telling Leo to behave himself.

"halle-fucking-lujah.." And due to my pure luck of today, I spoke a second too soon.

"So…"

Damn this kid. "What?"

"You never said what you're in here for?" A quick glance confirmed my suspicions. Elfie was still grinning… and skipping…?

"Coz' that may be because I didn't tell you…" He really doesn't get it, does he?

"Well..." He grinned smugly, "Looks like I'll have to guess then. I'm an expert by the way!"

"Leo!" Hazels' distance voice called. "Don't. You. Dare."

Elfie must have figured out my confusion by Hazels' warning by simply shrugging in response. "No idea what she's on about."

"Right..." I stated, descending the flight of old wooden stairs leading down to the History room.

For the next 60 seconds, Elfie didn't speak. I know that I said early that would have been a good thing… but Valdez not speaking, from what I had learnt in the last 4 hours of my life in this hell hole only meant trouble. That trouble came just before entering the battered doors of the history room.

"I've got it!" I turned slowly to see Elfie failing badly to not grin with a wicked gleam in his eye. The sort you get when someone is about to give you a dare you'll never forget.

"You're parents walk in on you only to find that you're OCD habits had finally sent you insane."

Okay… "S'pose you tempted _failed_ guess could be worse."

"At midnight you would run around naked screaming Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows-"

"Are you insane?" I cut in. if anything, the weirdest thing I've experience today was Leo Valdez.

"I hadn't finished!" Leo pouted.

I sighed; he was about as sane as I was a teacher's pet. "Yes?"

His manic grin returned. "While jerking off to a shrine you made for that sexy topless jock you had a quickie with once."

He seriously didn't just say that right..?

"Told you I'm an expert." He grinned.

My shocked expression quickly turned in a glare. "Fuck you."

"Gladly." Leo Valdez smugly responded back while his eye brows waggled around widely.

The first time in eight years I was glad to have detention. I left the Elf behind in the deserted corridor as I stormed into the history room.

Life just couldn't get any better, could it..

"Hey!... HEY!" Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignor- "HHHEEYY!"

"What!" I snapped back at him.

Valdez and I had been 'briefly' left untended in the history room while Chiron had to step outside to deal a certain student, ahem Percy. Who had conveniently decided that he needed to 'catch up' on some work while Valdez and I were being tortured. We sat at opposite sides of the classroom; me on the left by the dirt covered windows and Valdez on the left by the door. It just happened to be that Elfie here had currently, _for the last 10 minutes_, had been determined to get my attention using every fudging method in the book.

Like _every _method.

"I was only kidding around y'know!" He whispered yelled. Sorry, attempted yet failed to whisper yell.

"Because it really sounded like that." I whisper yelled back at him.

"It was kinda funny though!" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, defiantly. Casual as fuck and all."

"Okay! Maybe my prediction was a little off-" he began.

"A little!" I raised my voice, just a little.

"Okay! Maybe more than a little off.. BUT I was only kidding!" I turned towards him, slightly; for once he actual looked like he was trying really hard to be serious. Which I guess was hard for an idiot like him.

I rolled my eyes and went back to glaring out of the window.

"HHEEYY!" He practically shouted this time.

"If you keep yelling like that we're _both _going to end up in another round of dentation, you idiot!"

His manic grin returned.

"DEATH KID!"

"WHAT!" I'm going to KILL this kid. I mean KILL him. Assassinate, destroy, exterminate and eliminate this KID.

"Are we like FRIENDS or like something now..?" He's kidding right? RIGHT?

"You know what. I've figured it out. YOU ARE INSANE."

"Ar, you know you love me!" Cue me vomiting. Everywhere. Mentally.

"When I die maybe, but until then, no; never in million years, like no."

If his grin could get any wider, then it just did.

The door creaked, Chiron was coming back in. Looked like you could only distract a teacher for a certain amount of time. Thanks for that Percy.

"WELL, ME AND THE REST OF TEAM LEO ARE MEETING UP IN LIBRARY NEXT PERIOD AND IF FANCY SPENDING MORE TIME WITH THE AMAZING LEO VALDEZ THEN-"

"Leo Valdez, I hope you not talking in detention." Chiron stood at the door looking both and forth between the both of us, with a smile hidden smile on his lips. Percy and Annabeth stood in the entrance of the open door way trying really hard not die laughing.

"No of course not sir." Leo grinned, blushing slightly.

"Good. Turn to page 453. Greek gods…"

Only 25 minutes to go. 25 incredibly long minutes. 1500 seconds really…

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath. It took me minute to realise Elfie had thrown a ball of scrunched up paper at my head.

Glaring in Valdez's general direction to see him smirking I read the note… well, I interpreted something from the messily written scrawl marked across the paper.

Dear Death Kid,

Come to library next period! *Cue several smiley faces

LOVE THE AMAZING LEO VALDEZ

Lord,

Do you hate me or something or do you really like seeing me suffer?

With hate, Di Angelo.

And I'm not even religious.

I think it's a very clear fact that even Leo Valdez could see that I'm jinxed.

24 minutes to go… yeah!..

**Hey peeps! I hoped you enjoyed this fic so far! xD I started this a while ago and it's taken me ages to get this far but hopefully I'll be updating this soon! Feel free to leave a review! (reviews= (::) cookies! YEAH!)**

**-100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
